Don't Be Mad
by HeavensWeatherHellsCompany
Summary: Rosalie Von der Beck is working for the "Kraut Underground", they try to save as many Jewish families as possible. Her new mission sends her to France, where she will be a undercover secretary for Hellstrom and give intel to the Basterds.


_**A/N:**__**I only own Rosalie Von der Beck. Please tell me what you think. I have another Basterds story, I should actually have that chapter out maybe later tonight. Oh and sorry for any spelling errors. I'm a terrible speller. **_

_

* * *

_

I don't like this, not one bit. To be out while the sun hasn't even set yet. Meeting here, in a area known for having many Nazis running around. No sir don't I like this. Not all. Stupid Franks trying to make us all get killed! This is dangerous, Allies, Franks and the Kraut Underground decided to put some of there entail together. And they have decide to give us a person that is on the inside. Stupid, stupid people!

Lt. Aldo Raine thought to himself as he, Donny, Wicki, Hugo and Utivich jumped out of the topless jeep after parking in a alley way. "Ight men, we are to meet our contact in that partment building." He jabbed his thumb behind his shoulder.

All the men nodded as Utivich voice all their thoughts, "Do you know who we are meeting, sir?"

"Nada. All I's know is that both building on either side of this one," Raine pointed to the building they were walking towards, "is parrently bandoned. And our **female **contact lives in the back of the complex while her landlady lives in the front. It's only the two of them in the building. And of course they did tell me her name, but that's it."

Utivich nodded again not really like this whole thing either, but nevertheless followed his commander. Aldo cautiously walked up the steps to the front door just as the sun finally decided to go down in the hills. He knocked once…twice…three times…still no answer. He gestured to the men to have their firearms ready as he tried the door knob, it was unlocked.

They all went into the complex slowly and ready to strike at any moment. Raine pointed to Wicki and Utivich then to the left, that lead into another room. Then he pointed to Donny and then up. And lastly he pointed to Hugo and myself then indicted to the right. The boys all nodded again and followed their orders to separate and search.

Raine and Hugo's search turned out to be just a kitchen area, with very little kitchen supplies. No pots or pans in sight. Wicki and Utivich were empty handed as well, just a sitting area with books and lots of alcohol. The four of them met back at the front door, and waited for Donny to get done search the upstairs part.

After another five minute wait, Raine took out his snuff and inhaled it deeply before he marched up the stairs with the others right behind him. Once at the top of the stairs they could see two doors and Donny standing outside one of with streaming pour from the bottom of it.

Donny whispered, "The other door leads to a bedroom, which was clear. Someone is in here though." He pointed with his bat to the door in front of him.

"You think?" Wicki hissed as he rolled his eyes. All heads snapped towards the doors as the running water finally stopped.

Aldo's top lip twitched, as he lifted his leg off the ground and kicked opened the door wide. A feminine scream was heard throughout the apartment. Aldo waltz into the bathroom with is knife out as the others came in guns to armpits as they search the tiny bathroom. It didn't take long for them to only see fog on the mirror and a girl standing in the middle of the room with a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

The girl's eyes as wide as old tea saucers, "Was zum Teufel machst du? Lassen Sie jetzt!" The girl hissed as she pointed to the door. _(What the fuck are you doing? Leave now!)_.

Since Hugo was behind everyone, Aldo turned to Wicki to translate. "She basically said to leave. Now."

"Well tell her that we are suppose to meet with our contact. Now!"

Wicki turned back to the girl, his eyes quickly roamed her body as the water dripped all over her moist skin. "Wir…"

But before Wicki could say anything thing the girl began cussing, "Ficken Stupid Französisch! Kann nicht jemals etwas richtig!" _(Fucking Stupid French! Can not ever get anything right!) _"The French told me that you all weren't coming for another hour. I'm sorry I was unable to let you in."

All the men minus Hugo since he was unable to see because of Donny and Utivich being in front of him, starred opened mouth at the girl. "You speak English?" Donny asked

"No, you just learned how to speak German." The girl rolled her eyes dramatically. "You must be the Bastards." She eyed the one carrying a baseball bat "I'm Rosalie Von der Beck, I'm your contact."

Hugo violently pushed his way towards the front, "Ros? Was machst du hier?" _(Ros? What are you doing here?)_

"Huey!" The girl jumped into the surprised Bastard's arms. "Ich dachte das Schlimmste...Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit, und Ihr jetzt sicher. So, wie du schon?" _(I thought the worst…Past is past, and you're safe now. So how have you been?") _The girl smiled cheekily at the ex-German soldier.

Aldo, Donny and Utivich turned towards to Wicki, who simply answered "They know each other."

"I could have figured that one out and I can't speak Kraut." Donny said angrily. "Hey, you two mind speaking English."

Rosalie turned her head towards Donny and smiled then nodded, "I just asked Hugo how he was. Which he still hasn't answered yet." She said as she turned back to Hugo.

"How do you know each other?" Utivich ask

Hugo still not talking yet most likely due to shock, Rosalie addressed the younger man "I have known Hugo since before I was born. His parents' were my neighbors when I lived in Germany."

"How do you know English so well?" Aldo finally asked.

"Oh, my mother is American. My father was on a trip to New York where he meet my mother, married, brought her back to his homeland then had me."

"Nein! Nein!" Hugo finally blunted and grabbed Rosalie's shoulders, shaking her slightly "Du kannst nicht hier sein. Oder werden Sie unser Kontaktformular. Sie sind zu jung, Ros! Geh nach Hause!" _(No! No! You can't be here. Or be our contact. You are too young, Ros! Go home!) _

She pushed him away from her, "Bullshit Hugo! Ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt. Ich kann für mich selbst sorgen!" _(Bullshit Hugo! I'm twenty. I can take care of myself!)_ Then she pointed a finger at him as she continued to yell, "Wer hat Ihnen die Informationen über die SS? Wer hat Ihnen gesagt, wo alle von ihnen würden unter? Wer? Hmmm…Es war mir! Alle _**kleinen**_ mir!" _(Who gave you the information about the SS? Who told you where all of them would be at? Who? Hmmm…It was me! All _**little**_ me!)_

Wicki straighten up some as he looked at the girl. He had a small smirk on his face as a respect for her bubbled inside of him.

Aldo put his fingers to his temples as he was getting mad with all the damn screaming, "Didn't Donny say to speak in English?"

"She gave Hugo the names and locations to the Gestapo he killed." Wicki said quickly, now all the others minus Hugo starred at her with a new kind of admiration. "And Hugo thinks she is too young and should go back home."

"Huey has always been over protective of me. He has a big brother complex, but the fifteen years difference in age doesn't help either." Rosalie giggled, she finally looked down and noticed that she was still in her towel. "May I get dressed now?"

Aldo nodded as she went out the door and to her bedroom. He turned towards Hugo, "Stiglitz, can we trust her?"

Hugo tightened his jaw as he continued to stare at the door. After a long moment he answered "I trust Ros with my life. But she is too young to be here. She is too young to be a spy."

"Yet you were fine when I gave you your information." Rosalie was leaning against the doorframe wearing a hurriedly button up red dress with white flower pattern on it. Her damp blonde hair cling to her forehead and neck. "Look Huey. Even if you can convince your commanding officer that you shouldn't use me as a spy or use my intel. I still will be a spy, because the Underground and the French use my resources."

Hugo's jaw was still tight, as his shoulders slowly slumped down. Aldo finally spoke up, "Well now that that's taken care of. I only trust ya as fall as I can throw ya. So know that. Stiglitz vouched for ya, so ya do have more than most. You will mainly be working with Wicki," Wicki waved at the girl, which she relied with a smile "And of course Hugo, since you have a history. Any ideas where ya all want to meet at?"

"There is abandon building near a café I go to when I get off work. Its about three blocks south of here." Rosalie answered

"We will scope it out. In two days after ya get off work, ya will meet Wicki and Stigliz at the coffee place and they will take ya to where we will decide meet for now on. Clear?"

"Crystal." She smirked at Hugo the whole time

"Move out." Rosalie stepped out of the way, so all the men could pile out of her bathroom and go back to her hide out.

"See you in two days." Wicki said as he was the next to last to leave.

She turned to see Hugo still standing there, "Huey?" Rosalie stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He slid his arms around her tiny frame as he rest his chin on her head, "Ich will nicht immer sehen Sie sich verletzen Ros." _(I don't want to ever see you get hurt Ros.)_

Rosalie pulled back a little and smiled up at Hugo, "Ich will nicht. Und Ich habe Sie jetzt zurück. Ich weiß, Sie werden nicht zulassen, mir nichts passieren." _(I won't. And I have you back now. I know you won't let anything happen to me.)_

He found himself grinning, the first time in a long time, down at Ros. His Ros. "Sie sagte nie was du tust." _(You never said what you do.)_

She gulp because she knew he wasn't going to like what she said. Rosalie took a deep breathe, "Ich bin ein Sekretär für Hellstrom." _(I'm a secretary for Hellstrom.)_

"WAS?" _(WHAT?) _


End file.
